glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On (en español Sigue Aguantando) es una canción presentada en el episodio Throwdown. Fue cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions. Los solos fueron para Rachel y Finn, mientras que los demás cantaban de fondo. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Avril Lavigne de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado The Best Damn Thing. Es la cancion que mas se ha repetido de Glee en la primera temporada la cantan para Quinn por su embarazo,en TGP 1 y 2 la cantan los participantes eliminados para despedirse del show en total ha sido interpretada 13 veces Contexto de la Canción Fue interpretada después de que Sue hiciera que Jacob revelara la historia del embarazo de Quinn. Todos vistieron de blanco para este número y Quinn lloró durante toda la canción porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba embarazada. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal consideró que la versión de Keep Holding On era "emocionalmente satisfactoria". Wendy Mitchell de Entertaiment Weekly consideró que la canción "obliga a recordar que este grupo es mejor todos juntos". Letra You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through